gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GAMS-0100 Gundam Transcendence
The GAMS-0100 Gundam Transcendence 'is the first third-generation ''GAMS ''mobile suit. It is piloted by Yuka Misaki. It appears in ''Mobile Suit Gundam: Transcendent Skies. Technology and Combat Characteristics After the end of the Gestral Conflict, which had left the nation of Gestral in shambles and the NEF in a short state of disarray. When order returned to the NEF, the '''Gundam Initiative was ordered to make a next-generation Gundam unit, using the latest technological innovations and made to be used by Resonant ''pilots. After four years of research, development and production, one '''Transcendence '''unit was made. While the ''Resonant equipment is only derived from the units used in the Ascent, the weaponry is all-new and innovative. This can be seen the most in the multi-function weaponry, which is used in third-generation NEF mobile suits, such as the FCS-1000 Silverllo. Transcendence's equipment and innovations also reflect on the price. This is the most expensive mobile suit ever produced in the history of the NEF. These improvements manifest in such things as the new version of Aries-type fusion reactors. These reactors have a much more improved power consumption and efficiency, as much as 33.5%. This allows a complete transition to the more powerful beam weaponry previously used in small amounts. Some parts of the equipment were borrowed from other mobile suits of the time, which shows the most in the mobility factor of the Transcendence. The X-Direction Verniers are an innovation taken from the Boowe, and they result in massively increased flexibility of the unit. Most of these verniers are small and strategically placed around the frame to maximize their potential. Compared to the All-region Verniers Mk III mounted on the IMS-101 Shockwave II, these verniers result in an increase of movement and speed by 67%. This speed is only rivaled by the GAMS-0099 Gundam Turbulence and the CMS-01 Boowe, the former being capable of outrunning the Transcendence. The largest improvements are shown in the weapons of the Transcendence. The high beam rifle is a large caliber beam rifle with a hard point mounted on the muzzle for different beam attack addons. The dual-function pistols serve as long beam sabers and pistols, and the large chest mounted cannon is effective against larger vessels. Armaments * AS-30 High Beam Rifle ** A large caliber beam rifle with an adaptable muzzle allowing several modifications. Having a large blast radius and power, its only large drawback is the power consumption. * DF-20 Dual-Function Pistol ** One of the first pieces of dual-function weaponry. The pistol mode features a high rate of fire with lower beam strength, whereas the saber mode generates a long beam usable for self defense and melee attacks. * AS-55 Chest Mounted Hyper Mega Cannon ** The 5x series are the first hyper mega cannons to be mounted on a mobile suit chassis. Due to its size, implementing any workaround for power gain is impossible, and as such the cannon gets power directly from the reactor. Has a very high level of firepower compensated by the very large power losses after firing. * F-11 Dual 50mm Beam Vulcans ** Following the NEF Weapon Standardization Program, the F-series of vulcans were remade to be mounted on a large variety of mobile suits, and the F-11 model is no exception. Being the first beam model, the vulcans have a higher penetration level than standard projectile weapons, but their use still isn't guaranteed to yield any good results.